The present invention relates to a left/right turn, failure/overtaking vehicle signal light control system in which the failure/overtaking signal light control switch is automatically switched off when the left turn or right turn signal light control switch is switched on to flash one signal light for left turn or right turn indication.
In a motor vehicle, same signal lights are used for right turn/left turn indication and failure/overtaking (or hazard) indication, i.e., the left/right directional signal control switches and the failure/overtaking signal control switch are connected in parallel to the signal lights. When the failure/overtaking signal control switch is pressed on, the signal lights are simultaneously flashed for failure/overtaking indication. When giving a left or right turn signal, the failure/overtaking signal control switch must be switched off before switching on the left or right turn signal control switch. If the failure/overtaking signal control switch is maintained switched on, the driver cannot control one signal light for left or right turn indication.